1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for measuring body fat.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally a bio impedance is measured by using large electrodes placed in contact with the body of a user and the body fat is determined from the measured bio impedance. Accordingly, a body fat analyzer is able to accurately measure an accumulated amount of body fat in each body part of the user.
When the body fat is measured via the bio impedance, large electrodes are placed in direct contact with a body part of the user, and a contact resistance generated affects the measured value of the bio impedance.